Rory Eckhart
Rory Eckhart is an 18-year-old son of Aphrodite. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Rory Eckhart was born on March 21 in Dublin, Ireland to Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of live and Barry Eckhart, an Irish male model. Aphrodite and Barry met one day at a photo shoot and soon after they had Rory. Despite loving each other greatly and having Rory, Aphrodite and Barry fought a lot and never got married. It didn't surprise Rory a lot when Aphrodite left after being sick of the fighting. Rory didn't care, since he had been cheating on Aphrodite with another woman named Maureen. When Rory was 2, Rory had a child with Maureen named Casey. Rory loved Casey very much, but Casey despised Rory and so did Maureen. Maureen was a drinker, and she and Barry were always out somewhere together. As Rory got older, this worried him because Maureen was getting more and more reckless. At school, Rory was always judged for only hanging out with girls, and being "nerdy". This upset Rory, as the only thing he wanted to be was accepted. When Rory was around 10 or 11, his father too, him to a psychiatrist. He diagnosed Rory with anxiety a Social Anxiety Disorder, better known as social phobia, the fear of being judged. After this, Rory became extremely shy and self-concious. He still had the few friends that he had made in school, but as Rory entered middle school he was teased and bullied to new extremes. One day while Rory was sitting in class, he got called to the principal's office, where they told him that his father and Maureen had died in a fatal car wreck. This pushed Rory over the edge, and he ran away leaving Casey in the care of their grandmother. Rory had saved up enough money over the years to get a plane ticket to America. His plane landed in Long Island, New York. He was guided to Camp Half-Blood with the help of his mother. When he stepped over the camp boundaries, he was instantly claimed by Aphrodite. This made Rory miserable because he was teased by all of the other boys at camp. When Rory entered his cabin and was shown to his bed, there was a letter on his bed. Chiron said it was from his mother, and Rory opened it. It said " Dear Rory and Barry, if you are reading this, that means that you have found out that Rory is a demigod. The purpose of this letter is to tell you the real reason why I left you two. I didn't leave because I was sick of you, I left because I needed to return to Olympus. I don't not love you, in fact I still miss you both very dearly. I hope Rory will adjust well to the "special camp" I discussed with you, Rory. With much love and kisses, Aphrodite. Rory was shocked, and he was surprised that a person in the world actually loved him. 6 years later, Rory still hasn't adjusted well to camp and his social phobia holds him back from making any friends. Rory hopes that soon he will make a friend. Despite his shyness and self-conciousness, Rory does have an extremely happy, perky, sweet, and outgoing part of him that he never shows. Rory's fatal flaw is his social phobia, which holds him back from doing anything productive. He hopes to get over it and maybe one day show his happy, perky side to everyone. Early Life Rory lived a rather unhappy childhood, with his parents who were never home and his sister who despised him. This made Rory sad, but he learned how to live with it. At school Rory was constantly afraid of getting judged by people, or being bullied. When Rory learned that his father and Maureen died, something inside him snapped and Rory decided to flee to America. Appearance Rory has light brown hair that is usually styled in a quiff or swept to the side. He has big green eyes and very tan skin. Rory is 5'11. He is considered extremely handsome by many girls. He has an Irish accent. Alliances *Shai Iteru Enemies *None yet! Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Rory has dyslexia. *Rory has Social Anxiety Disorder. *Rory is extremely self-concious. *Rory has an array of love potions. *Rory is very handsome. *Rory can make or break relationships. *Rory has a sword as his main weapon, but barely uses it. *Rory is a good singer. *Rory is a good actor. *Rory is amazing at photgraphy Gallery Rory2.jpg Rory3.jpg Rory4.jpg Rory5.jpg Rory6.jpg Rory7.jpg Rory8.jpg Rory9.jpg Rory10.jpg Rory11.jpg Rory12.jpg Rory13.jpg Rory14.jpg Rory15.jpg Rory17.jpg Rory19.jpg Rory20.jpg Rory21.jpg Rory22.jpg Rory23.jpg Rory24.jpg Rory25.jpg Rory26.jpg Rory27.jpg Rory28.jpg Rory29.jpg Rory30.jpg Category:Irish Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Child of Aphrodite Category:Eighteen Category:Social Phobia Fatal Flaw